Reed Does Something Irresponsible
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Reed is always the responsible and sensible one. Always following the rules. Never doing anything wild, dangerous, or fun. Until one day he starts sneaking out Johnny's car. Everything's fine until Reed gets it scratched. How will he keep it from Johnny?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes story.

Please leave a review after you read this and tell me if you want me to countinue.

* * *

><p>Johnny was parking his car in his parking spot in the Baxter Building. He stepped out, closed the door, then he just stood there, smiling at his car.<p>

He leanded over and gave the car a hug.

"I love you."

His pocket started to virbrate. Johnny pulled out his phone and saw his older sister Sue was trying to call him.

"Uh oh."

He headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Reed was in the kitchen, a mug of coffee in one hand, a book in the other. A few science books were on the kitchen table.<p>

Johnny entered, looking in ever direction of the room.

"Ah, good morning, Johnny," said Reed.

"Hey, Reed, if Sue asks, I was _not_ out driving my car. . . She hates my car."

Reed nodded.

"Johnny!" called Sue.

Johnny paniced, moving back and forth. He quickly sat in a chair and pretended to be reading one of Reed's science books.

Reed grinned at the sight, amused.

"Reed," said Sue, entering the kitchen. "Have you seen-? Johnny, where have you been? I've been calling you and your phone, but you weren't answering."

"I was here," said Johnny. "Reading. Or at least trying to read. I was getting tired of Reed telling us stuff, but never understanding him, so I tried to smart up, but after an hour or so of trying to read this book, I realize I can." He closed the book, stood up, and crossed his arms. "Sorry, Reed, I can't smart up. You need to dumb down."

Sue looked at her little brother with a skeptical look. She turned her attention to Reed.

"Reed."

"He was out driving his car," said Reed.

"I knew it!"

"Aw, dammit! Reed!" cursed Johnny.

"Johnny, this is ridiculous!" exclaimed Sue. "It's like you're addicted to that car!"

"I'm not addicted to my car, Sue! I just like to drive it a lot 'casue it's awesome! It's the greatest car in the world!"

"It's just a car, Johnny," said Reed. "There are thousands of cars in the world."

"You wouldn't understand, nerd. You're to responsible and boring."

". . ."

"Come on, Johnny, let's go," said Sue.

"Where do you want me to drive you?" Johnny asked, holding up his keys.

"No. No driving." Sue took the keys and placed them on the table. "We're going to walk."

"Walk?" he groaned.

"Yes. First to my favorite clothing store, and then to the grocery store."

"Why do I have to come?"

"I want some company."

"Why can't Reed or Ben go with you?"

"Because Ben is going to watch the game and I need to fix the Fantasticar," answered Reed.

"Come on." Sue grabbed her brother's wrist and pulled jim along.

"I don't wanna go!" he whined.

"I don't care," his sister told him.

"But I don't wanna!"

The whining stoped once the Storm siblings entered the elevator and it closed.

Reed took a sip of his coffee. Ben entered the kitchen.

"Hey, stretch, the university call."

"Yes?"

"They want you to do a last minute lecture in an hour."

"What! I don't have my own car and I won't be able to fix the Fantasticar to make it on time!"

Ben noticed the keys to Johnny's car. He picked them up.

"Why don't you just take flame-brain's car?"

"Oh no. I can't just take his car without his permistion. Besides, Johnny doesn't want anyone driving his car."

"He'll never know," said Ben.

"No, Ben, it's not right," said Reed.

"Then I guess you need to find another way to get to the university."

Ben put the keys down and went to watch the game.

Reed thought about. He couldn't use other ways of transportaion like taxis, buses, or the subway. Because taxis don't ways stop when you call them, and when they do stop, someone usually cut in front of you and takes it. The buses were getting more expensive by the day. And the last time Reed when on a subway, he had a bad experience.

'I guess I could take Johnny's car just once.'

Reed took the keys and headed for the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Reed was in the garage and entered Johnny's car.

"Guy with the power to fly gets a silly car like this," Reed muttered to himself. "And he thinks it's so cool. It's not cool. It's-" Reed turned the key and started the car. The engine roar made him stop talking for a sec. "Not bad, heh," he finished.

He adjusted the mirror. Reed noticed a pair of sunglasses in the cup holder section next to him and put them on. He smiled at his reflection. Then, with the car still in park, he put his foor on the gas and let the engine roar.

"Okay, Johnny was right. This car is awesome."

Reed drove to the university.

* * *

><p>After his three hour lecture at the university, Reed returned to the Baxter Building and was now in his lab.<p>

Sue and Johnny hadn't returned yet, so he wasn't caught driving Johnny's car.

Reed had a smile on his face as he worked. He enjoyed the ride to and from the university in Johnny's car. It felt good to Jhave all that wind in his hair and moving at the speed.

"You seem happy, Dr. Richards," said H.E.R.B.I.E. "What happened?"

"Oh, uh, just had to give a lecture at the university about Unstable Molecules," said Reed.

That was the lecture, but not what made Reed so happy.

Johnny entered the lab with an unhappy expression on his face.

"Hey, Johnny. How was shopping with your sister?"

"I never. Want to see. Another clothing store. Ever!"

"It couldn't've been _that_ bad," said Reed.

"We were looking at clothes for HOURS!" yelled Johnny. "And when we finally went grocery store, the guy who worked there, someone who's supposed to know stuff about the store and the food, was an IDIOT! He didn't know anything! Was all "Uh?" the whole time! I was this close to setting him on fire!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed H.E.R.B.I.E.

"Relax, H.E.R.B.I.E., I didn't do it."

"Sorry to here that," said Reed.

Johnny sighed. "I need to go for a drive. Driving always calms me down. Heh, can you believe Sue thinks addiction problem to my car?"

"Well, you drive it almost every day. I don't see what's so special about it."

Although he was starting to get an idea of how it was so special.

"You wouldn't understand, Reed. And I couldn't explain it to you. You're too responsible. Always following the rules. Never doing anything exciting. You need to live a little, man. Don't keep yourself cooped up in this lab. Do something crazy for once."

Then Johnny chuckled.

"What am I saying? You have fun and do something crazy? Ha! When pigs fly!"

That caused Reed to frown.

"Well, I'm going to drive my beautiful, totally awesome car. Later, nerd."

Johnny exited the lab.

That was what he thought of him? That he was a nerd who didn't know how to have fun?

"I know how to have fun and be exciting," muttered Reed.

"Of course you do, Dr. Richards," said H.E.R.B.I.E. "You do lots of fun things! Like studying the Negative Zone, studying the Microverse, and other science releative things! Those are fun things, right? You always found them exciting."

"No they're not! They're lame!" exclaimed Reed. He now saw that all the science stuff he did, they were nerdy and geeky, and the opposite of cool. "I never do anything reckless and take chances! Johnny takes chances and risks all the time! Even Victor took chances and was wild in college when he did his illegal experiments! Sure, he almost got expelled for them, but he didn't care. He took the risk. I don't take risks! I always play it safe! It needs to stop!"

"Um, okay. What do you suggest, Dr. Richards?"

Reed stayed quiet. He rubbed his chin as he thought of how he could be wild and fun.

Then he thought of Johnny's car and how alive he felt when he drove it.

'That's it!'

"Let's keep working, H.E.R.B.I.E.," said Reed.

He wanted to take chances now, but he didn't want to risk H.E.R.B.I.E. telling anyone, especially Johnny, what he was going to do.

"Okay, Dr. Richards!" said H.E.R.B.I.E., cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day

Reed waited in the kitchen for Johnny to come back from his drive. He rested his chin oh his right fist and with his left, drummed his fingers on the table.

The teen hero entered the kitchen and pulled out a soda.

"Johnny!" exclaimed Reed, shooting up from his seat.

Johnny jumped from the scientist's bellow.

"Sorry," apologized Reed. "Just wanted to ask how your drive was."

"Awesome! I was in a race with some kid my age and won! I showed him not to mess with the Human Torch!" He finished his soda. "I'm gonna take a nap now."

Johnny went to his room. Once he was there, Reed took the keys to Johnny's car off the key hook.

He entered the garage and was about to open the car door when Reed heard the voice of his super computer H.E.R.B.I.E. come out of his comlink.

"Dr. Richards," spoke H.E.R.B.I.E. "What are you doing with Jonathan's car?"

"I'm uh. . . taking it to the mechanic."

"Why can't you just fix it?"

". . I don't feel like it."

"But you always fix things!"

Reed didn't have an answer. H.E.R.B.I.E. was getting worried.

"Are you feeling alright? You're not acting like yourself and you seem nervous about something."

". . . . . H.E.R.B.I.E., you need to keep this a secret. No one can know. Especially Johnny. He can't find out about this. Promise me you won't tell him or anyone else."

"I promise."

"I'm going to take Johnny's car out for drives when he's not around."

"WHAT!"

Reed winced at H.E.R.B.I.E.'s loud, surprised/scared holler.

"What you're about to do is suicide, Dr. Richards! Jonathan never lets anyone touch his car, let alone drive it! And you didn't even ask if it was okay! That's not like you, Dr. Richards! How can you even think of doing such a thing? What you're about to do is very reckless and irresponsible!"

"That's the point, H.E.R.B.I.E.!" exclaimed Reed. "I want-no need, I _need_ to do something irresponsible!"

"What?"

"Once, just once, I'd like to do something wild."

"Is this about what Jonathan said the other day?"

"No. I felt the need to stop playing safe after I borrowed the car to go to my lecture. Johnny just gave me the push I needed."

"You took his car without asking before?"

"And it felt amazing! Now, I'm going to go before Johnny wakes up. Remember, you promised not to tell him."

"Okay," said H.E.R.B.I.E. "But it's going to be hard to keep this a secret from him. Jonathan's my friend."

"Well, I'm your friend too. And your creator," Reed pointed out. "So you should be loyal to me and do what I ask you to."

"Yes, Dr. Richards. Heehee. For a sec, you reminded me of Doctor Doom and something he would say. Next thing you know, you'll say something like, The word of Reed Richards is law. Ha!"

"God help me," muttered Reed, sitting in the driver's seat.

He gut on the sunglasses and drove out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Reed was doing 100 miles an hour. He loved the speed of the car. He loved the wind in his hair. He loved blowing all the red lights. He couldn't remember there ever being a time he felt so alive.<p>

"Fascinating! I should've done this ages ago!"

He stopped at the next red light so he could run his fingers through his hair and fixed it.

A guy in a car similar to Johnny's but in blue, just blue, no flames painted on, stopped next to Reed.

"Hey!" Reed turned to his left to see a man with dark hair and a few years younger then him. "You're that Mr. Fantastic guy, right? What's with the car? Looks like something the Human Torch would drive. No way someone like you can handle a car with that much power."

Reed lowered his sunglasses. "Is that so? Well, punk, why don't you test your skills against mine. We'll race from here to the tenth light."

"You're on, string bean!"

Both engines roared as the two drivers waited for the light to chance green. The second it did, they were off. They were both going passed the speed limit, neither one giving up.

"Hey!" called Reed. "You hungry? 'CAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TA EAT MY DUST!"

He slammed on the gas and rushed passed the other guy with great speed.

"WOO-HOO!" proclaim Reed with joy.

'Now _that _was wild and crazy! I love it!'


	4. Chapter 4

For two weeks, Reed had been taking out Johnny's car when he wasn't around. He would drive around the city, win races, and a few times, he flirted with beautiful women.

"Wow. I didn't think a super genius like you would be into street races," said an attractive woman with long, brown hair and bright green eyes. She was sitting next to Reed in the passanger's seat.

"Well it just going to show you, Kayla, that there's more to people then what you see," said Reed, smiling.

He leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Call me," said Kayla, exitting the car.

Reed watched her enter her apartment. Once she was inside, he drove off.

He heard his comlink beep, so he put it over his left ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dr. Richards," said H.E.R.B.I.E., cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, H.E.R.B.I.E."

"Who was that young lady that was with you? She seemed very pretty. Is she your girlfriend?"

"That was Kayla. I meet her today after I won another race. And no, she's not a girlfriend. But I do plan on taking her out. Now, was there something you wanted?"

"Yes. First, I tolled up all your winnings. You've been in and won over four-hundred and sixty-eight races!"

"Yesssssss!" said Reed, delighted. "I am the race car king!"

"You can say that again! You're so fast! You can't lose! I watched every race from the lab and was amazed by every single one! You sure know how to race, Dr. Richards!"

"Ah ha, well, I may have had to teach a punk in a camarra a little lesson when the light turned green."

"Oh, and second, Benjamin was complaining that we ran out of a few groceries. So, since you're already out, could you do some shopping?"

"Yeah, sure."

Reed went to park the car over by the curb. He opened the door a little to see is he was okay.

"Oh wait, it's not close enough." He closed the door and backed up.

"Be careful," said H.E.R.B.I.E.

"Will you stop telling me to be careful," said Reed, annoyed. "For the past two weeks we've been telling me to be carefull. It's getting on my nerves."

Crash! Boom! Bang!

Reed stiffened. He had just backed into a mailbox, which was now ripped from the sidewalk and on it's side.

"Please tell me I hit a dog."

"..."

"How bad is it?" asked Reed.

"Oh I don't think it even made a-OH GOOD LORD! IT'S RIGHT THERE!"

Reed quickly bolted out of the car to look.

"AHHHH!"

There on the back left was a huge scratch.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We? _We_ weren't driving! _You_ were!"

"You distracted me!" snapped Reed.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! If you weren't telling me to be careful, I wouldn't've hit that mailbox! I was doing just fine until you told me to becareful when I was! I was being careful until you went all "Be careful, Dr. Richards." on me and made me hit that mailbox! You made me ruin Johnny's car! It's your fault, you stupid machine!"

If H.E.R.B.I.E. could cry for real, he would right now. But he was still able to make crying noises.

"I c-can't believe y-you s-said that t-to m-m-me, Dr. Richards. I thought you c-cared about me. After e-everthing I d-d-d-did f-for you. I k-k-kept your s-secret from Jonathan and th-the o-others for s-so long. I m-made s-sure you d-didn't g-g-get c-caught. W-why do you h-hate me n-now?" H.E.R.B.I.E. spoke with a sobbing tone.

Reed's face sofened and he calmed down. He felt guilt build up in his heart for how he treated H.E.R.B.I.E.

"I'm sorry, H.E.R.B.I.E. Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just panicked. I know it wasn't your fault. It's all mine. I should've been more careful. I should've listened to you before and not taken Johnny's care car. It was stupid. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. Forgive me?"

H.E.R.B.I.E. made a sniff noise. "Of course, Dr. Richards. I'd forgive you for anything. Except if you replaced me with a new super computer."

"I'd never do that."

"Good."

"Okay. Now I'm going to head back to the lab so I can think of a way to fix the car before Johnny sees it."

Reed quickly entered the car and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Reed was in the lab, franticlly looking for his tools and some metal. But when his found them.

"Why are all my tools clobbered and/or melted?" asked Reed, holding a beaten, melted piece of something.

"Oh, right," said H.E.R.B.I.E. "See, Jonathan came here to play his video games, and Benjamin came in to yell at Jonathan for pulling some prank and the two started fighting and broke the tools."

"Oh well that's just great! Now what are you going to do? I don't think I can stall Johnny for much longer!"

When he got home, Johnny wanted to go for a drive, but Reed told him that he had to clean the Dangerous Artifacts Room first.

"Okay. Oh! Just take it to the mechanic. I'm sure he can fix it."

"I'll be back," said Reed, exiting the lab.

He walked passed the kitchen and saw Johnny take out a soda and sip it.

"Johnny!"

Johnny jumped at the shout.

"Dude!"

"Sorry," apologied Reed. "I thought you were cleaning the Dangerous Artifacts Room."

"Yeah, Reed, what's rush with the Dangerous Artifacts Room all of a sudden?"

"Uhh. . . Well, Johnny. If the dangerous artifacts kept in that room got dirty. . . . . then why on earth would I bother keeping it!"

Reed turned around and looked up at the the round dome thing that was H.E.R.B.I.E. with a freaked out look, then turned around to face Johnny with a smile.

Johnny stared, not understanding the logic to what Reed told him.

"Jonathan, would you like to play video games?" asked H.E.R.B.I.E.

"No thanks, H.E.R.B.I.E. I'm done playing video games for today."

Ben walked into the kitchen with a weird look on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up with you?" asked Johnny.

"Nothin'. I'm great."

"Okay. I'm gonna go out for a spin."

"Whoa! Wait!" shouted Reed. "Johnny, did you, uh. . . . vacuum the Dangerous Artifacts Room?"

"Reed, did I vacuum the Dangerous Artifacts Room?" Johnny asked with a smile and a laugh. "Did I vacuum the Dangerous Artifacts Room?" He frowned and walked away, muttered "God dammit!" under his breath.

"Strech, ya gotta help me," said Ben once Johnny was gone.

"Why? What happened?"

"I scratched flame-brian's car!"

"Where? Back left?"

Ben raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess?" Reed said, quickly.

"What happened?" asked H.E.R.B.I.E.

"I just got back from soccer practise and was walking out of the garage when a trip, and when I trip I was near Johnny's car. When I picked myself up, I saw the scratch!"

"It's okay, Ben," said Reed. "We'll take it to the mechanic and Johnny will never know."

"Then let's go!"

Sue walked in.

"Hey Ben, can I talk to Reed quickly?"

"Sure, Susan," said Reed. "Ben, you go ahead. I'll catch up."

Ben went to the garage.

"Reed, I scratched Johnny's car!"

"What?"

"Yeah. I wacked it with my purse. What am I going to do?"

"Alright, relax. I'll go take it to the mechanic before Johnny finds out. H.E.R.B.I.E., keep Johnny busy."

"Yes, Dr. Richards."

"Don't worry, Sue," said Reed. "I'll fix everything."

He quickly headed for the garage.


	6. Chapter 6

Reed and Ben were looking at the scratch.

"You know, now that I look at it," said Ben. "I don't see how I could've made that kind of scratch with my skin."

"Oh, well, your skin is pretty rough, Ben," said Reed.

He knew it was wrong to have Ben and Sue think they scratched the car, but he couldn't tell them he did it.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before Johnny comes."

"Hey," said Johnny, entering.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," said Reed and Ben. "Johnny. Hahaha."

"Yeah, it's me, Johnny."

"What are you doing?" asked Reed.

"Well, it's two fifteen," said Johnny. "Everyday at this time, I wipe my car down with a shammy. Sweet. What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," said Ben. "Just talking."

"What do you need to talk about in the garage?"

"Non your business!"

"Okay! Defensive," muttered Johnny.

"Johnny, you need to go back into the Baxter Building right now," said Reed.

"Why?"

"Uh, Sue has a surprise for you inside."

"Really?" Johnny's face lit up. "What is it?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it, silly!" laughed Reed, smiling. He hands on Johnny's face like a parent smooshing their young child's face, then rested them on his shoulders.

"I love surprises!" exclaimed Johnny.

He quickly headed back inside.

"We need to help Susie," said Ben.

They went back inside.

* * *

><p>"There you are," said Johnny, entering the living room. "So?"<p>

"So?" repeated Sue.

". . Well?"

"Well?"

"Huhhhh?"

"Huhhhh?"

"The score in now tied," joked H.E.R.B.I.E.

Reed and Ben entered the living room.

"Should I keep my eyes closed?" asked Johnny, closing his eyes, taking a seat on the couch. He hand held open.

"Uh, yeah," said Sue. "What?" she mouthed to the older men.

Reed and Ben made faces and did movements with their arms. Sue didn't understand.

"Uh, hold on, Johnny."

Sue walked over.

"We told him you were going to give him a surprise," said Reed.

"But I don't have a surprise!"

"Make something up!"

Ben picked up the tissue box and put it in Johnny's hands.

"There ya go, kid."

"Tissues? Really?"

Reed, Sue, and Ben were silent.

"This is my big surprise? Is there something underneath there?" His face lit up and he started pulling the tissues out. "Is there something there?" He kept pulling, but just got more tissues.

"It's for your car," said H.E.R.B.I.E.

"Yes!" exclaimed Reed. "For your car!"

"Yeah, remember when you were driving, and then you sneezed, but you didn't have a tissue," said Sue. "Ta-da!"

Johnny glanced down at the box, then back up at his sister and friends.

"Yeah, it's a great gift," said Reed. "You always see those people driving, having nose trouble. Ha!"

Johnny frowned.

Just then, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and saw his friend Wyatt Wingfoot was calling him.

_"Hey, man! I'm in your garage! Came out so we can race, then we can go lookin' for some chicks!"_

"Not now, buddy, I'm not in the mood," said Johnny.

_"I'd be in a bad mood too if someone put a big scratch on my car," said Wyatt._

"What!" yelled Johnny.

_"Yeah, dude. I'm looking at it right now. There's a huge scratch on the back left."_

"Stay there so you can show me."

Johnny hung up and ran toward the elevator.

"Johnny?" said Sue.

"I need to check my car!"

"Wait!" cried Reed.

But Johnny already went into the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Reed, Sue, Ben, and H.E.R.B.I.E. waited anxiously in the living room.

"He's been there for a long time," stated H.E.R.B.I.E.

"The kid's gonna come back and burn everything to the ground, I know it," said Ben.

"He's going to hate me," whispered Sue.

Reed was pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do.

'What the hell did I get myself into? And now I got my friends worried. God, Johnny is going to kill me! He'll burn me alive!'

"You alright, Reed?" asked Ben.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine," said Reed, forcing a smile. "I'm great. Everything's gonna be fine. Johnny is going to come back, be upset about his car, yes, but he'll handle it like a mature adult."

"Stretch, have you recently been taking drugs?"

"No, why?"

"'Cause then what you said would've made sense," said Ben.

"Oh come on, Ben. Sure, Johnny has a tendency to act immaturely, but I'm sure he'll behave like a big boy."

'I hope.'

Ding!

"WHO THE HELL RUINED MY CAR!"

Everyone winced at Johnny's loud, angry voice.

"Or not," whispered Reed.

Johnny entered the living room with an angry look on his face. The other three members were sitting in chairs or on the couch, trying to act casual. Johnny walked over to where Ben was sitting, leaned over, and shouted,

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Ben leaned back and put his hands up in defence.

"You scratched Johnny's car?" asked Sue.

"It was an accident," said Ben. "I tripped. I swear I didn't do it on purpose, kid."

"I don't care how it happened! It happened and now you're gonna pay!"

"Johnny, relax," said Reed, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "It was just a car."

"Just a car! Reed, what's something you love?"

"My PDA."

"There you go. What if someone took your PDA without you knowing, or you did know, whatever, and they go and play around with it and then they break it. How would you feel?"

Reed looked at Johnny surprised. "Not good at all. Wow, Johnny. I'm surprised at you. I didn't think you could make a such a good point and example."

"You can tell me I'm smart later, Reed! Right now I need to get back at Ben!"

"I accidentally tripped!" shouted Ben.

"I wonder why, you stupid, mountain of ugly bricks!"

"Hey!"

"STOP!" screamed Reed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Johnny, don't be made at Ben. It wasn't-"

"It was me!" shouted Sue, shooting up. "I scratched the car!"

Johnny gaped.

"With my purse!" she countinued. "And I'm glad I did it!"

"You did it?" asked Johnny.

"Mm-hmm," nodded Sue, arms crossed.

"You? My big sister? My own flesh and blood?"

She nodded again.

"How could you!"

"And how could you let me take the blame?" asked Ben.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I didn't know you thought you did it. I would never put them blame on you," said Sue.

''Cause you're a better person,' thought Reed.

"I'm sick of Johnny wasting his time with that car! He acts like it's more impotant than his family and friends! It's driving me crazy! It's just a stupid car!"

Johnny gasped.

"Easy, Susan, that car is very special to Jonathan," said H.E.R.B.I.E.

Reed was now bitting on his thumb.

"I shall never trust you or forgive you again," said Johnny.

"Shall?" questioned Sue. "Since when do you use the word shall, you little jerk?"

Johnny laughed a small, eerie laugh. "I'm the jerk? I got a scratch in my car, and I'm the jerk? Well I think the person who put the scratch there with her purse, shall be a jerk!"

"Stop saying shall!"

"Shall! Shall! Shall! Shall! Shall!"

"Take it easy, matchstick," said Ben.

"Can it, brickhead!" snapped Johnny.

"Don't yell at him!" shouted Sue.

"Shut up, car scratcher!"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" cried Reed. He walked away, his head in his hands, not looking at his friends. 'What have I done?'

"Reed?" said Sue.

"I can't stand the fighting! You shouldn't be fighting! Johnny, neither Ben nor Sue recked your car. I know who really did."

"You do?" asked Johnny.

"Yes. I should've told you right away. Now I'm going to tell you the truth."

"I think that's a good decision, Dr. Richards," said H.E.R.B.I.E.

Reed walked up to Johnny and looked him in the eye.

"Johnny."

The young boy looked at the man of science, waiting for a name.

". . . Doctor Doom recked your car."

"What!" shouted Johnny, enraged.

"What?" asked Sue and Ben.

"What?" said H.E.R.B.I.E., not believe that not only was his creator telling more lies, but a lie like that.

"Yes," lied Reed, his cheeks a little red. "He came over to try and kill me, but I was able to defeat him. But before me left, his went over to your car and put in that scratch. I tried to stop him, but couldn't. After he did it, he said, "There! I may not have defeated you, Richards, but at least I have damaged the object that, that annoying child Storm loves so much! Ha!" That's exactly what happened."

"That bastard!" yelled Johnny. "I knew he was evil, but this! This is beyond evil! This is worse then all the shit he did to us put together!"

"I doubt that, kid," muttered Ben.

"He's going to pay! The S.O.B.! I'm gonna go over there and kick his ass!"

"Johnny, wait!" shouted Sue.

But Johnny flamed on and left the building.

* * *

><p>I'm gonna need some ideas for the next chapter. I don't know what to write for it. Can someone please offer some ideas?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for you help, white-lily15.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>Reed was banging his head against the wall, feeling like a complete idiot.<p>

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

"Why would Doom scratch Johnny's car?" asked Sue. "I know he doesn't like Johnny because of all the times he's made fun of Doom and everything, but just scratching his car, that doesn't sound like something Doom would do."

"The guy's a nutcase, Susie," said Ben. "Sure, I think it's odd that all he did was sratch it, but nothing makes sense when Doom's around. The man has mental problems."

"It wasn't Victor!" blurted Reed.

"What?" said Sue. "But you told Johnny-"

"I lied!"

"Why?"

"That's not important! Right now, we need to go to Doom's castle! Johnny's going to get himself killed!"

* * *

><p>Johnny had just finished destroying an army of fifty doombots and was now glaring hard at Doom, who was seated on his thrown, giving the Human Torch his own glare.<p>

"Doom will give you two minutes to explain yourself, Storm!"

"What's there to explain? I'm just here to pay you back for what you did!"

"And what exactlly did I do that was so bad you came here alone?"

"You put a scratch in my car!"

"What?"

"You put a huge scratch in the back left of my car, you jerk!"

"I did not scratch your stupid car, moron! Why would I go to the Baxter Building just to put a scratch in your car? And even if that was the only thing I wanted to do, I'd do more than just scratch it! I'd tear the damn thing apart! But I was here all day! I never touched it!"

"Lair!"

Johnny formed a fireball in his right hand and throw it was Doom.

Doom formed a green force wall in front of himself to block the attack.

"If you have any brians in that flame shapped head of yours, then you will live here NOW before I kill you slowly," said Doom, venomously.

Before Johnny could attack again, the rest of the FF came in.

"Johnny, stop!" ordered Sue. "Doom didn't scratch your car!"

"What? But Reed said he did!"

"He did, did he?" said Doom. "Oh Good! Another thing to add to my ever growing list of reasons why I hate you, Richards!"

"You have a good reason to be mad at me, Victor," said Reed, ashamed of himself. "I lied to you, Johnny. I'm so sorry."

"Why did you lie to me, Reed? Who are you trying to protect?"

'Myself.'

"I know who it was," said Johnny, eyes narrowed. "It was Courtney, wasn't it? That bitch!"

"Johnny!" scolded Sue.

"No! Everyone can agree the woman's a bitch! She's always finding a way to get rid of us! She's hates us so much! I bet she put that scratch there!"

"It wasn't Courtney!" said Reed.

"Then it was that bratty red-headed kid who lives in D-88! The one who kicked me in the shin, popped Ben's favorite soccer ball, said inappropriate things to Sue, and died your white hairs pink!"

Reed covered his white hairs with his hands. "I was trying to forget that."

"He's ruined my car! Didn't he!"

"It wasn't him!"

"Who was it, damn it!"

"Why me?" asked Doom out loud, wishing the four would leave.

"Don't complain, tin face," remarked Ben.

"How dare you!"

And everyone was shouting for six minutes straight until Reed screamed to get everyone's attention.

"I did it!" he shouted. "I scratched Johnny's car! It was me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was shouting until Reed screamed to get everyone's attention.

"I did it!" he shouted. "I did it! I scratched your car! Not you, not you, not you, me!" Reed pointed at Ben, then Sue, then Victor, then finally at himself as he said it.

Everyone stared at him for a good minute.

"I don't believe you," said Johnny.

Niether did Sue, Ben, or Victor.

"I did to!" shouted Reed. "I've been sneaking out your car! I've been lying to everyone! I'm the bad one! Ask H.E.R.B.I.E.! He knew all along!"

Johnny pulled out his comlink to talk to H.E.R.B.I.E.

"H.E.R.B.I.E., is it true?"

"It's true, Jonathan," said H.E.R.B.I.E. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't! Dr. Richards made me not to!"

There was a couple seconds of silence.

"You know when I stepped on the gas peddle and the engine roared, it spoke it me," said Reed. "It said, Drive me, you sexy man of science."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"It was you!" exclaimed Johnny.

Reed nodded.

"Impossible!" said Doom. "He's too responsible. In college, everytime I asked him to come into the basement with me to perform some illegal experiments, he said no. He's not a risk taker."

"That's why I did it!" exclaimed Reed. "Everyone sees me as this responsible, sensible person who would never do anything wild, dangerous, or fun. Well guess what! I'm not some boring egghead! There a side of me that has a need for speed! A side of me that that needs to burn rubber."

Johnny looked shocked. "You burned my car's rubber?"

Reed smiled and nodded his head. "You put that baby into gear, crank up the stereo, forget all your troubles, and show that punk in a camarra a thing or two."

"Reed?" asked Sue, shocked.

"Strech?" said Ben, slowly.

"Richards?" said Victor.

"I shall never look at you the same way again," said Johnny.

"Johnny, I'm sorry I scratched your car," said Reed. "But I get it now. I get why you love that car so much. When I'm driving that car, I feel like I'm king of the world. Like I can do anything. That I'm invincible. With the wind in my hair, I feel like I'm on the top of the world. Is that how you felt? Is that what I didn't understand before?"

Johhny was stunned. "That's it! That's right! You got it!"

The others were shocked.

"I'm really, really sorry I took your car without permission. It was wrong of me. And I know I'm going to have to work to get your trust again, but I hope someday you'll forgive me."

Johnny looked at him with an emotionless face. Then he broke out in a smile.

"Awe, I can't stay made at you, Reed."

He gave him hug. Reed smiled as they hugged.

Until Johnny gave him a weggie and he gave a high pitch scream.

Doom burst into laughter.

"Now I forgive you," smiled Johnny.

"Good," whispered Reed, in pain.

"Can we go home now?" asked Ben.

"Yes," said Reed, fixing his underwear, voice back to normal. "And Doom, I'm sorry for this."

"Oh it was quite alright," said Doom, amused. "I enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed Reed getting a weggie I'll bet," muttered Ben.

"Just like in college."

"Let's go home," said Sue, tiredly.

"Yeah," said Reed. "I need to get ready for my date with Kayla."

"Who?"

"Let's go," said Johnny. "I need to go fix my car."

A Week Later

"Keep them closed," said Johnny.

"What is this surprise?" asked Reed, a blindfold over his eyes.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it, silly," laughed Johnny.

Reed smiled. "Will I like the surprise?"

"Trust me, you'll love it."

They continued to walk toward the garage.

"Okay. Take off the blindfold."

Reed took it off and gasped at what he saw.

Next to Johnny's fixed car was a car that looked just like it, but painted blue and white and had science formulas painted on it.

"Is that for me?"

"You bet," smiled Johnny. "I thought you deserved your own car to drive."

"Oh Johnny, thank you."

"Your welcome, buddy. Now, wanna race?"

"Yeah. I'll win."

"Oh we'll see about that," smirked Johnny.

"Yeah, we will," smirked Reed.

They got in their cars.

"H.E.R.B.I.E., start the count," said Reed.

"Yes, Dr. Richards. 3. 2. 1. Go!"

And the two were off!

* * *

><p>Hoped you all liked this story.<p> 


End file.
